A Beautiful Day
by Poppy Popyncourt
Summary: Hermione is having a bad day and Draco cheers her up.


A Beautiful Day

A/N: Hello! This is just a one-shot with Hermione and Draco. After the past couple stories I haven't been doing well so hopefully this simple little story will be all right, ha-ha. As you all should know, I took down the newest story, it just wasn't going anywhere, but I may rewrite it. So, I hope you all enjoy this! Please review. Reviews make me happy.

Hermione had been in an awful mood that day, mostly due to Ron's belligerent attitude. She stomped down there stairs that led out of the school and down to the lake, where she dropped her book bag and flopped on the soft bouncy grass and sighed. She had a ton of homework to do but she didn't feel like doing it, so she grabbed a book from her bag and began reading.

The day was warm, which meant it would soon be summer. A light breeze swept by every once in a while, swaying the boughs of the trees; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was perfect. Students sat at the edges of the lake or wrestled in the grass. Was she the only one in a bad mood? _Maybe Harry or Ginny will come down, _she thought wistfully, gliding through her book. Then she heard a whistle behind her. Turning, she saw a tall, blonde haired boy approaching her. He was definitely not Harry, or Ginny for that matter. She quickly turned her face away as she felt her cheeks become hot. _Damn it, _she thought as he sat next to her.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, looking out across the sparkling water.

"Hello..." she replied quietly. She cast her gaze out across the lake so as to not look at him. If she did that she wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

"So what's the matter?" he questioned suddenly, looking at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"I noticed you left the Great Hall in a huff, are you angry about something?"

"Oh, no, Ron's just being himself again," she said nonchalantly.

He leaned back on the grass, his hands behind his head. "What did Weasel do this time?"

"He…he decided it would be okay to argue with me over which was the correct missing ingredient in Potions today. And of course I let my emotions take over." She laughed quietly to herself. Feeling quite brave now she decided to try looking at him, and to her surprise he was looking at her, actually looking at her. His eyes roamed across her face, looking for something that may have been hidden. She felt transparent, as if all her thoughts and feelings could be seen and read at any time.

"Well, that was a dumb thing for him to do. I'm sure you were right, seeing as he's always wrong," he said, smirking at her. A shiver went down her spine and she shuddered slightly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Yeah, well, I was," she said, grinning.

He returned her grin then looked at her thoughtfully, almost quizzically.

"What is it?"

Do you…do you want to go swimming? It's quite warm out here, and I'm beginning to sweat."

_Well that was random, _she thought. "Um, no thank you."

"Aw come on Granger, you look like you could use a dip in the lake. Swim with me just for a little bit? Then I promise you never have to swim with the likes of me ever again." He smirked again, pushing himself up.

"Oh alright Mal-,"

"Wonderful," he said, scooping her up before she could finish her sentence.

"What are you doing?" she said quickly.

"Well I'm about to go swimming, duh," he said. He walked slowly to edge of the lake and looked over the edge. "Mmm, that sure looks appealing, doesn't it?"

Before she could answer he dropped her right over the water.

She quickly came to the surface. "What did you do that for?" she spluttered.

"Why not?" he laughed at the appalled expression on her face. Then he stripped off his shirt and dove in next to her. When he didn't come back up for a few moments she began to wonder if he had mysteriously drowned. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her ankle and the next moment she was pulled under. When she resurfaced she coughed and splashed water at a giggling Malfoy next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "It's fun messing with you."

She rested her head on his shoulder and huffed. "So glad you enjoy it." She looked across the lake and smiled at a couple of first year girls giggling over a group of boys showing off for them. She remembered when she was a first year, when she and her friends experienced their first adventures together. The adventures just keep coming.

"It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think?" Malfoy asked a few minutes later. Hermione noticed that she was shivering slightly. She hadn't noticed it before; her attention was caught up in the boy holding her.

"I suppose." She agreed with him but made no move to get out of the water. She was strangely comfortable wrapped in his arms in the lake.

"You're agreeing with me, yet you make no make move to get out," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"So." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

He laughed. "You really are something, aren't you?" He tilted her head up so she was facing him, they were only centimeters apart and she could feel his sweet breath against her cheeks. She smiled. Then he seemed quizzical gain.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me?" His question was sudden and unexpected, and he looked her straight in the eye. She could tell he was being completely serious. Her face turned a shade of pink, like pink roses. Her eyes flickered to his then out to the lake. Barely noticeable, she nodded her head.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked, his eagerness barely contained.

She nodded again, this time looking him dead in the eyes.

He smiled, and slowly began closing the short distance between them. He kissed her lips softly. The kiss was slightly firm but gentler than anything. It was sweet and slow, the kind that makes a girl swoon. His arms tightened around her and he brought her closer to him. Then he pulled away.

"I never knew you could kiss so well," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Well you've never kissed me now have you?"

"You have a point there."

He laughed, then kissed her again, this time with a little more eagerness.

"I'm getting a bit cold now," Hermione said, her teeth beginning to chatter.

"We can get out now," he said, pulling her to the edge and helping her up. Most of the students that were out had drifted to other parts of the grounds and now it was just them and a few others at the lake.

"We should go swimming again sometime," Hermione said, grinning at him.

"We should," Malfoy replied. He was buttoning up his shirt now and was looking at her. "You need to get dried off before you get sick."

"I will up in the common room, I might even get a shower before dinner."

"That sounds refreshing." He set his hands on her waist and brought her to him, kissing her. "I would love to witness that." His voice came out as a whisper, meant only for her to hear.

"Well aren't you naughty, Mr. Slytherin Sex God," she replied, chuckling.

He raised his eyebrows. "You have no idea."

"I'm sure." Then she scooted closer to him and put her arms in front of her on his chest, snuggling into it. "I'm cold…"

"Ha-ha, come on, let's go inside." He wrapped his cloak, which he still carried around because some days were chilly, around her and picked up her bag. "I'll carry your bag."

"Why thank you." She grinned and started up to the castle. Dinner would be coming 'round in about an hour and she wanted to make sure that she got a nice long shower.

Malfoy also walked her up to Gryffindor tower. "Just give the cloak back at dinner alright?"

"Of course."

He smiled. He hugged her then kissed her slowly, one last time before the next time they would be together. Before she went through the open portrait she watched him walk down the corridor. When he reached the steps he looked back and waved, grinning at her. She returned his wave and smile, then stepped in the common room. Now she had plenty of things to talk about.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short little afternoon between Hermione and Draco, I know I did, ha-ha. So please review, it would make me very happy indeed.


End file.
